Puyo Puyo: Un encuentro inevitable
by Haime
Summary: Fan fic basado en el mejor juego de puzzle del mundo, la saga puyo puyo.Es la historia de Arle Nadja, la protagonista del juego. Cuenta su niñez, y como conoció a todos los personajes de la serie.
1. Cap 1: La historia tras Arle Nadja

**Puyo Puyo: "Un encuentro inevitable"**

**Capítulo 1: "La historia tras Arle Nadja"**

Una niña recién nacida fue abandonada en la puerta de una casa, esta criatura fue adoptada hace 7 años por una anciana en un pequeño pueblo dentro del Mundo Puyo, lugar conocido como Villa Milagro. Este debía su nombre a una antigua leyenda que prometía que desde este pueblo nacería el próximo gran emperador puyo.

La dulce viejita, Bytto Nadja, bautizó a la desamparada chica con el nombre de Arle. En honor a una antigua hija desaparecida hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué es "puyo", abuelita? – preguntaba una tierna niña de 8 años, cabello claro, ojos cafés y un rostro inocente.

- Puyo es la esencia de la magia. Son unas sustancias gelatinosas y con forma de gotas de agua, pero sólidas – respondía la anciana, muy baja de estatura, algo encorvada, pero con una mirada enternecedora y mucha energía como para dedicarse a criar a la curiosa e intranquila Arle. – ¡Mira! – exclamó mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo.

Acto seguido, sacó una especie de pequeña gelatina, era transparente y parecía tener unos ojos, aunque era un objeto inmóvil.

- Esto es un "puyo de ataque", se le llama así porque durante las guerras mágicas que hubo en la antigüedad, después de cada ataque, las sustancias puyos usadas por los grandes magos se convertían en estas gelatinas inanimadas. Una tan pequeña como la que poseo es inofensiva, pero si llegan a usar muchas de ellas en tu contra, te aplastaran. Por eso durante la guerra puyo, fue posible ver muchas de estas.

- ¿Tu estuviste en alguna de esas guerras? – Preguntó muy asombrada Arle.

- Yo no participé, pero si lo hizo mi esposó. Él era un comandante de primera línea en el batallón de magia. Un día me trajo este "puyo de ataque" casi como un botín de guerra, porque fue el único ataque que recibió durante los 6 meses que estuvo ayudando en el conflicto, y me prometió que durante su segunda ida, volvería a defenderse de igual manera… pero nunca regresó.

- Cuanto lo siento, abuelita… - expresó una apenada Arle.

- Tu no tienes la culpa, en cuatro años mas será tu primera clase de magia en la Escuela Puyo de la ciudad, así que toma este "puyo de ataque" para la suerte – Dijo la anciana con una gran sonrisa.

Arle no pudo responder con palabras, pero por sus manos uno podía saber que no estaba segura de querer recibirlo. Su abuelita, como le decía la chica, puso el puyo inanimado dentro de una cúpula azul transparente, del tamaño de una mano extendida, luego tomó una especie de cinturón que estaba colgado en un gancho de la pared dentro de la humilde casa. Ahí pegó la cúpula, que además selló, y luego la quiso acomodar al cuerpo de Arle.

Como la niña era muy pequeña, no pudo ponerle el cinturón donde alguien lo llevaría normalmente, así que lo dejo colgando a manera de "banda presidencial" en el cuerpo de la chica.

- Así te ves preciosa – le dijo a la niña.

Desde ese día, la chica le encantó usar el cinturón de esa manera. Incluso al crecer y alcanzar los 12 años, suficientes para asistir a clases de magia, ella nunca dejó de usar este objeto a manera de banda sobre sus ropas casuales.

Así, en el primer día de clases, la primera nombrada en la lista fue:

- Arle¿esta presente?

- ¡Acá estoy! – exclamó levantando su mano – ¡Aquí, Arle Nadja!

**_Continuará…_**


	2. Cap 2: Escuela de magia

**Capítulo 2: "Escuela de magia"**

La escuela Puyo, ubicada en un bosque cercano a la ciudad Milagro, era mas bien una pequeña casa con aire rural. Por dentro era una pequeña sala con una cuantas sillas, quizás 10, y muchísimos libros, algunos en estantes y otros incluso clavados a las paredes.

Arle llegó a clases justo a tiempo, así que sólo tuvo tiempo de sentarse. La profesora tenia un aire cariñoso, vestido blanco, tacones púrpuras, sombrero gris y lentes pequeños, por los cuales uno podría ver sus ojos verdes.

Comenzó pasando la lista.

- Arle¿esta presente? –

- ¡Acá estoy! – exclamó levantando su mano – ¡Aquí, Arle Nadja!

Le siguieron otros 5 chicos, ellos serian la nueva generación de puyo magos.

A pesar que Arle estaba acostumbrada a toda clase de criaturas extrañas por los alrededores de la Villa Milagro, acá huo 2 compañeros que le llamaron la atención.

La descripción del primero era: pelo verde, dos cuernos en la cabeza, y pequeñas alas de dragón en la espalda. Ojos de color dorado y un rostro muy apuesto en la primera impresión de nuestra heroína. Cuando la profesora pasaba lista, este híbrido simplemente levantó su mano, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, al nombre de "Draco Centauro".

Y también se llevó varios segundos de la mirada de Arle una hermosa sirena que estaba dentro de una bañera, seguramente dejada ahí para este tipo de alumnos acuáticos.

Todo el curso parecía de la misma edad, unos 10 a 13 años.

Las primeras palabras de la profesora fueron:

- Chicos, aprender a combatir usando el poder puyo es una técnica de defensa personal, y desde ya les advierto que no todos podrán obtener este poder – Todo el curso quedó algo asombrado, excepto Draco, quien parecía muy confiado en aprender, o podría ser que incluso ya tuviese la técnica para usar los puyos.

- El poder de la magia puyo esta dentro de cada uno – siguió la profesora, que luego alzo las manos y extendió sus palmas mirando hacia el cielo.

De inmediato de formó sobre ella una capa transparente y plana, ahí comenzaron a caer estas sustancias gelatinosas llamadas puyos.

- Si juntan 4 de un mismo color, se eliminaran entre ellas, miren – dijo hablando a la clase

Cayeron puyos rojos, amarillos y azules sobre la base invisible que cubria a la profesora. Con las manos podía hacerlos girar, pero no evitar que siguieran su caída, que de todas formas era muy lenta. Estos puyos se materializaban de la nada y salían unidos en par, es decir: rojo/rojo, amarillo/azul, rojo/azul, etc…

La profesora pudo unir 4 de un mismo color y desaparecieron. Todos se asombraron, excepto Draco, que nuevamente parecía ni poner atención en la clase.

La profesora siguió hablando: Cuando no puedes juntar 4 y acumulas puyos sobre tu campo de fuerza, debes tener cuidado de no formar una columna de puyos muy alta, o llegará a un punto que el campo no resistirá y caerán sobre ti. Ahora esto no me afectará, porque son mis propios puyos, pero ante un ataque contrario, pueden dañarte.

Luego la maestra dejo ceder su campo de fuerza a propósito, pero como ella dijo antes, no le pasó nada. Anuncio que vendría el recreo y luego tendrían la visita de alguien especial.

_- Aaah _– pensaba Arle – _esto de la magia puyo se ve difícil. Quizás deba hablar con Draco para tener un consejo en el recreo._

La profesora concluyó su lección y Arle fue donde el chico de ojos dorados.

- Hola, yo soy Arle, estaba sentada ahí atrás , tu eres Draco¿verdad?. Te noté muy seguro en clase, debes conocer todo sobre esto. De seguro eres un experto…

- ¿Experto?- exclamó el ser de cuernos.

- Es que vi que no ponías atención, de seguro ya sabes…

- No voy a eso, es que me dijiste "experto"… eso es masculino.

- ¿Eh?

- Yo soy "experta". Soy una mujer

- ¡_No puede ser! – _pensó para si misma Arle_ - ¡Si hasta lo creía apuesto!_

_** Continuará...**  
_


	3. Cap 3: Carbuncle y la primera prueba

**Capítulo 3: "Carbuncle y la primera prueba"**

Arle quedó por muchos segundos shockeada. Realmente el rostro de Draco era muy apuesto, pero era una chica, tal como ella.

- No sé como me confundes – dijo la chica con alas de dragón – y aparte, soy una mujer muy bella.

- Bueno, aunque no por esto quería hablarte, es que…

- Oye Arle, ese bolso amarillo de la esquina es el tuyo¿verdad? – le interrumpió Draco.

- Ah, si. ¿Por qué?

- Siento una fuerza extraña ahí…

Draco se acercó al bolso, por mientras Arle sonreía con una gota corriendo por su frente mientras pensaba: _"Espero no sea él…"_

Seriri, la sirena, también miraba desde su bañera la escena. Además, había un chico de pelo blanco que se quedo en la entrada a la sala. No salió a jugar por el bosque, como el resto de la clase.

La curiosidad de la chica de cuernos le hizo abrir el bolso, y desde adentro salto una figura amarilla, sonriente y de 30 centímetros de alto. Con orejas largas como conejo, y un cristal rojo en su frente. Poseía extremidades muy pequeñas y lucia extremadamente tierno.

- ¡Carbuncle! – le gritó Arle al pequeño ser amarillo - ¡Te dije que no me siguieras a la escuela!… bueno, de todas formas ya te extrañaba.

Carbuncle era la mascota de la niña. Un día lo vio andando por el bosque y se lo quedo para ella. Carbuncle, o Cakun como a veces le decía, era muy cariñoso y se apegaba a su dueña adoptiva casi como si fuera su madre.

- ¿Y que clase de ser es este? Siento algo extraño en él – comenzó a decir Draco entre sonrisas por la tierna criatura, y un tanto de temor.

El chico de pelo blanco por fin habló: - Me extraña que entre dos seres tan similares no se reconozcan. Esa cosa amarilla es un chibi-dragón, una especie muy rara. No deben quedar muchos por ahí. Tu, Draco, eres mitad humana y mitad dragón¿no? – en efecto, el chico tenia razón – Así que me parece el colmo que no sepas de la existencia de estos animales.

Draco se enojó mucho, apunto con el dedo índice al engreido niño, pero luego se tranquilizó. Arle y Seriri, testigos de la escena, se dieron cuenta que la intención de la chica de ojos dorados fue retar a un duelo puyo, pero se arrepintió.

- Guu guu guuuuuuu – gruño el pequeño amarillo, con una ternura tal, que Draco sonrió y olvidó su ira. El chico de blanco salió al bosque.

Arle quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para romper el hielo con la sirena, se le acercó para preguntar si sabia el nombre de ese chico, pero apenas comenzó a caminar hacia la acuática chica, esta se sonrojo entera y tapo su rostro con las dos manos.

Draco se rió y dijo – Le debe dar vergüenza no ser tan bella como yo.

Arle dirigió su mirada hacia la chica de cuernos y le frunció el ceño, en señal de que no diga cosas que incomodaran a la tímida criatura mitad pez.

- Yo no te haré nada – dijo Arle, pero Seriri comenzó a gritar. Una de sus manos mojadas por el agua de la bañera, la llevo hacia su boca y la sopló, luego salpico algunas gotas hacia Arle.

Al momento cuando una tocó la cara de la chica del cinturón en forma de banda, tanto Arle como Seriri quedaron encerradas en una especie de tubos transparentes y comenzaron a caer puyos sobre ellas.

- ¡Es una batalla puyo¡Seriri sabe usar magia! – exclamó asombrada Draco.

- ¡Guguguguuuu! – también gritó Carbuncle, que se paro frente a Arle y comenzó a bailar, seguramente para animarla en esta confrontación.

Arle no sabia que hacer y cuando vio los primeros puyos cayendo hacia ella, sólo cerro los ojos. Aunque para su sorpresa, tenia un campo de fuerza sobre su cabeza donde frenaban, igual como mostró la profesora.

- ¡Arle! – gritaba Draco – no te pasará nada mientras no se acumule una gran columna de puyos sobre ti.

El consejo era correcto, ahora la novata niña no sabia como actuar, aunque de a poco recordó las palabras de la profesora.

- ¡Unir de a 4, unir de a 4, allá vamos! – se gritaba para si misma.

**_Continuará… _**  



	4. Cap 4: Sorpresa para la reina

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresa para la reina**

Arle estaba en su primer duelo puyo, enfrentando a Seriri, la sirena.

Recordó la lección aprendida en clase, indicaba con sus dedos a los puyos que caían y los hacia rotar.

- ¡Yey! – gritó Arle al juntar los primeros 4 puyos de su vida.

- ¡Vamos Arle! – animaba Draco.

- ¡Guuuuu! – gritaba el tierno Carbuncle, que también quería animar como podía.

Con el alboroto de la sala, el chico de pelo blanco se asomó por la puerta.

Seriri, que fue quien desafió agresivamente. No sabia muy bien como juntar los puyos, se le estaban acumulando peligrosamente, mientras su rival iba eliminando puyos de manera efectiva, juntando simplemente de a 4.

La profesora y el resto de los alumnos volvieron a la sala y se pillaron el espectáculo. Draco explico todo a la maestra, y esta ultima habló: - Un hombre mitad pez trajo a Seriri hasta acá, y él me dijo que iba a ser el primer contacto de esa niña con seres no acuáticos. Creo que tuvo miedo y reaccionó en defensa propia – reflexionó la profesora.

- Puede tener razón – afirmó Draco.

Por mientras, Arle parecía tener todo controlado hasta que Seriri eliminó 4, y en un efecto en cadena, luego elimino más puyos y muchos más. Formó una especie de avalancha.

- ¡Splashu! – dijo una asustada chica sirena, que apunto nuevamente su mano hacia Arle, mojándola con un chorro de agua que se materializo de la nada. Y eso no fue todo, además cayeron muchos puyos transparentes e inservibles en el área de magia sobre Arle. Parecía que el campo de fuerza no resistiría más.

- _No puedo hacerlo_ – pensó Arle – _Esto es difícil, y Seriri sabia como usar la magia desde antes. No debo preocuparme si pierdo._

Carbuncle vio la cara de desazón de su dueña, y se puso a saltar y gritar con mas ganas.

- _¿Por qué aun confias en mi Cakun?_ – Siguió pensando la niña, que luego tocó con su mano la cúpula azul de su pecho, donde estaba el puyo de ataque que le regaló su "abuela" _– Ella me regaló esto para darme suerte, y yo le responderé. ¡No me daré por vencida, no le fallaré a ella, ni a Cakun, seré una gran maga!_ – el rostro de Arle cambió por completo y siguió uniendo de a 4.

Y de alguna manera, sin que ella se lo propusiera, también produjo una cadena de puyos que desaparecían, al momento sintió algo extraño en su mano. La levantó y una llama nació de su palma.

- Lo siento Seriri – dijo Arle mirando a quien la desafío - ¡Fire! – gritó y tiró la llama hacia la sirena, este fuego no quemaba, pero la hizo transpirar mucho e incomodarla.

- El elemento de Arle es el fuego, interesante – murmuró el chico de pelo blanco

- Y ahora siento algo en mi otra mano – pensaba Arle al mismo tiempo, una bola de nieve apareció entre sus dedos y volvió apuntar hacia la sirena.

- ¡Ice stormu! – volvió a gritar y la nieve congeló a Seriri por un momento. Además cayeron puyos que estorbaban su juego.

Aun así, Seriri seguía ganando, y con un contragolpe volvió a empapar de agua a Arle, quien distraída no vio los puyos que colmaron la resistencia del campo de fuerza. Este se rompió y cayeron todas las gelatinosas sustancias sobre ella, quien quedó aturdida además de mojada entera.

Arle perdió ante Seriri su primera batalla puyo. Pero todos los que fueron testigos descubrieron algo extraordinario.

- A…a…a…Arle domina dos elementos, el fuego y la nieve – balbuceó Draco.

El chico de pelo blanco levantó una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

- Aun le queda mucho por aprender, no sirve de nada – dijo una voz nueva. Era de una joven de unos 16 años que estaba cerca de la profesora. Su pelo era azul ondulado y usaba un atuendo similar a las diosas griegas.

La perdedora del reciente duelo fue llevada a su casa por Draco, quien la cargó en su espalda. Cuando salían de la sala, la chica de pelo azul quedó mirando a la inconsciente Arle y se dijo para sí misma: - Esta chica realmente no es una cualquiera, me sorprendió… quizás en unos años….".

La profesora continuó con su clase, donde presentó a esta niña mayor. Ella era Rulue, la "Reina del puyo", apodo que se ganó sobre la base de sus increíbles poderes mágicos y habilidades para puyo. Ella era la visita especial que iban a tener ese día.

- ¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó al despertar Arle.

- Perdiste contra Seriri un duelo puyo y luego te desmayaste. No sé como te paso esto, casi nadie queda inconsciente, a lo mas una se marea. Aun así, estuviste muy bien para ser tu primera vez – respondió Draco, con una sonrisa tan sincera que la hizo parecer muy hermosa, y totalmente femenina.

_**Continuará… **_  



	5. Cap 5: Tiempo de cambiar

**Capítulo 5: Tiempo de cambiar**

Después de aquel incidente contra Seriri, Arle comenzó a esforzare con todo para ser una gran maga. Aunque no siempre era la primera en llegar, si era la ultima en irse. Antes de volver, siempre ensayaba lo aprendido en cada lección.

Seriri comprendió que nadie la quería dañar y se volvió mas amistosa con la clase, aunque siguió siempre callada y con un rostro tímido.

Pasaron unos 2 meses, y ya solamente quedaban 4 alumnos: Arle, Draco, Seriri y el chico de pelo blanco, que ahora sabían que se llamaba Schezo. El resto abandonó la escuela porque descubrió que no podía generar magia puyo. Sin embargo, este engreifo niño de pelo blanco tampoco parecía ser capaz de generar poderes por si mismo, pero se tenia una confianza enorme y era el numero uno de las clases teóricas.

Hubo un día, ya a los 3 meses desde la primera clase, en que llegó con una espada envainada en su espalda. Además de 2 hombreras metálicas azules, y un traje totalmente blanco.

Como ya estaban en clases, ninguna de las chicas pronuncio palabra, pero se miraban entre ellas con caras de interrogación. Bueno, la sirena quizás con mas temor que cualquier otra cosa.

- A ver chicos – dijo la profesora – ¿Recordaron que iba a ocurrir hoy de especial?

Sólo Schezo respondió: - Hoy será el torneo con el cual juzgaran quienes pasan sacaran certificado de magos en primer grado.

- Muy bien – le sonrió la maestra – Aunque habrá un ligero cambio de planes, esta vez tendrán que buscar un diamante arcoiris por el bosque, hay 4 de ellos. Uno para cada alumno, espero que todos me traigan el suyo. Luego será el torneo¿les parece? Según sus desempeños, los evaluaré.

Schezo salió de inmediato al bosque corriendo.

- Al menos tiene energía – dijo Draco.

- Ni eso, ni su espada, le quitan lo ridículo – replicó Arle.

Esta ultima prefirió volver a casa antes de salir a la aventura. Para su sorpresa, no pillo a su abuela, sólo Carbuncle salto hacia ella muy feliz. Rato después, la chica encontró una carta sobre la mesa de comer.

"Querida niña Arle:

No quería hacer esto, pero me debo ir. Las causas son inexplicables, pero el tiempo me dará la razón.

Te quiero mucho, mas de los que imaginas.

Conviértete en la mejor maga

Bytto"

La chica quedó perpleja, sintió deseos de caer de rodillas y llorar. Pero a pesar de su juventud, se mantuvo firme. Suspiro, y partió a buscar unas antiguas telas. Con la ayuda de Carbuncle, que le traía las tijeras y lo que Arle pidiese, ella fue confeccionando un nuevo traje para si misma.

Hizo un escudo metálico para su hombro izquierdo, que se conectaba con una protección en forma de circulo pegada a su pecho. Por dentro de esto, depositó el puyo de ataque que le regaló su abuela. Una camiseta blanca bajo esta protección, y una corta falda azul para permitirle movilidad, seria su "look" para partir hacia el bosque.

_- Desde hoy, comienza el camino hasta mi objetivo final, ser la mejor_ – pensó, luego tomó una mochila en la que tenia algunas cosas y decidida salió de su casa hacia el bosque. Y hacia allá la siguió Carbuncle.

_**Continuará… **_  



End file.
